


Bury me with roses

by frikdreina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, I cried multiple times while writing this, Not Happy, Probably the most artsy thing I ever wrote, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikdreina/pseuds/frikdreina
Summary: "Though my time here was shortand the years may be tough,I'm in a quieter place,buried deep in the dust.Please don't grievewhen my time has come,for all men must die and I am one.When I die,bury me with roses,so I can give them to the ones I left behindwhen I meet them again in another life."





	Bury me with roses

**Author's Note:**

> Does this mean I stopped writing my christmas, fluffy, happy fics to write an extremely sad, tragic one? Yes, exactly.  
> Summary taken from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHUdjrQviSc), which, by the way, I highly recommend listening to while reading this if you want to cry your eyes out.

Everything was as smooth as it could be on the new planet. Their first visit was peaceful, and the people were quite friendly compared to what the delinquents first faced on Earth. They had a house, where the eight of the first Eligius expedition spent the nights, they got clean clothes, fresh food, and running water  – everything was great.

On their second week on the new planet, Shaw and the present members of  _ spacekru _ – John, Emori, Echo, and Bellamy – headed towards a village to the south part of the big metropolis. Their job was all about getting to know that place and their people, so they could all find a way to live together. Learning from previous mistakes, all they wanted to avoid was another war.

Except theory was different than real life. Turned out the villagers weren’t as nice and welcoming as the metropolitans, and at the very first sight of intruders, they opened fire. 

In that chaotic moment, as gunshots echoed inside their ears from all directions, everyone ran for their lives. Bellamy and Echo tried to fight back, eventually running out of bullets, not standing a chance against all the hundreds of people wanting their blood. 

As Emori and Shaw joined John at one of the big fallen trees, his heart was pounding in his chest, his blood pumping in his veins. All they wanted was peace, and even with the best of intentions, things always ended pretty badly.

“John?”

Drawn by her wounded voice, John glanced at his side, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her widened brown eyes, her lips parted in shock.

“No, no, no, no…” John whimpered.

Emori had her hand on her stomach, the thick red escaping through her fingers, quickly soaking her clothes. He held her at arm’s length, his grip on her shoulder much stronger than usual, reflecting the fear inside his chest. 

“You’re gonna be fine, okay?” He said, his voice breaking from desperation while his eyes stared at the huge dark red stain on her shirt. “We’re gonna get you back to the station, and you’ll be okay.”

She collapsed in his arms, her legs unable to hold her weight anymore. John set her down, her back resting on one of his knees, her torso circled by his protective arms. Around them, Shaw stared in pure panic as Bellamy and Echo ran in their direction, crossing the current war zone. 

“Do something!” John shouted to his siblings, turning his head to look at Shaw. “We need to get back to the freaking ship! We need to leave!”

“We can’t,” Shaw replied, his voice too low compared to John’s. “Not when we’re in the middle of a shooting.”

“What are you–”

“John…” 

Emori’s broken voice captured his attention back to her, her lips tinted red, her tone as a whisper. “It’s okay.”

With the little strength left in her body, she raised her unconcealed left hand, the  _ badass _ hand John loved so much, to his cheek, caressing his skin softly.

There were tears in his eyes, and he hated the blurriness behind his eyelids, distorting what may be the last he sees of her. “No, I’m not letting you die, Emori.”

She smiled, her teeth stained with blood, her tears cascading towards her hairline. “It’s okay.”

John tightened his grip around her torso, her whole weight inside his arms as her right hand tried in vain to hold the blood inside her. 

“I love you,” she said, forcing the words out her lips, fighting the sobs from emerging.

“No…” 

“We will meet each other again, John Murphy,” she affirmed through her uneven breathing. “In another life, we will find each other again.”

She nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. Her lips were hard against his, flooding his mouth with the taste of copper, her saline tears mixing with her blood in his tongue all the while he felt her shallow huffs of air on his skin, her slowing pulse against his fingertips.

Emori's breathing soon slowed down, and her body went soft in his arms, her lips abandoning his, her cold hands leaving his body orphan. Her heart flatlined, the rise and fall of her chest ceased, her golden-brown eyes turned to glass as she stared fixedly into his forever blue ones.

John shook his head, his tears dripping on her face, washing the blood off her lips. “No,” he whined. “No…”

Bellamy knelt by their side. “Murphy…”

The loud thumping of his heart muffled all the reality around his ears, his whole self absorbed in the most painful moment of his life as he rocked her body back and forth. 

“I love you,” John whispered, kissing her motionless lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

He drowned his frantic sobs in her hair, his eyes crying oceans of tears. “Don’t leave me. Please,  _ please, _ don’t leave me.”

Echo rested a hand on his shoulder, her voice coming out soft and slightly broken, “Murphy, she’s gone.”

John howled like a wounded animal in agony, a piercing scream too painful to hear it twice. He held Emori’s lifeless body close to his chest, her face buried in his shoulder as he felt all the light extinguish from his soul. 

 

What happened after that was just a blur in his mind. When his brain decided to focus on the unbearable reality again, John was at medical bay, sitting on one of the white stools by the metal table, clutching Emori’s stone cold hand. Her motionless body rested peacefully on the table in an unzipped white plastic bag, her eyelids closed, her face clean and almost angelic without all the blood.

John barely noticed when Bellamy came into the room, asking what he wanted to do next. What was he supposed to do? How could he accept that the most fantastic person he knew was… gone? He couldn’t look away from the woman he so fondly loved, his puffy, bloodshot eyes never drying from his incessant stock of tears.

“I know grounders burn their dead,” John said, forcing his voice to be steady, “but I wish we could bury her.” 

Bellamy listened to every word he said carefully, allowing him to express his thoughts and feelings.

“The ground was our home, you know? That’s where we met, where we fell in love,” he continued, his voice breaking on his next few words, “where we–”

“Then she’ll be buried,” Bellamy finally cuts him off, his hand lightly squeezing John’s shoulder.

John nods, brushing a knuckle on Emori’s frozen cheek as a coat of blurry tears covered his eyes.

When they laid Emori to rest, the sun shone warm and brightly on their bodies, the glowing, cheerful colors of the new planet in the morning light an offense to the present and future. Everything should be as gray and cloudy as John’s feelings, it should be cold and dark, forever in a deafening silence. Except, around them, nature conspired to show him how the world would go on without her, how the birds would keep singing, and the flowers would keep blooming with her absence.

As his final goodbye, John laid a white rose atop her grave, his hand resting on the slightly damp earth, the soil acting as a connection between two worlds. He closed his eyes, letting the tears flow from his eyes, feeling the cool wind on his face, as he imagined Emori next to him; her hand in his, her head on his shoulder, her lips on his cheek. 

“We  _ will  _ meet again.”


End file.
